


Pillar of Regrets

by M (M935694)



Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [19]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Guro, Impalement, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shooting, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: As one of Jessie's explosives blows up in her hand, she gets swarmed by Shinra soldiers - who play with the Avalanche member before killing her.
Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658812
Kudos: 9





	Pillar of Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for FFVII and the remake

Jessie glared angrily at the group of Shinra soldiers that just flooded onto the floor she was on. Shinra had decided to get rid of Avalanche once and for all - aiming to drop the Sector 7 plate onto the slums where their base resided. Their group had found out about Shinra’s plan, and had stormed the pillar alongside countless volunteers. However, most of them had been wiped out… At this point, Jessie wasn’t sure if there was even anyone else left besides her. And Barret - but the man with the machine gun for an arm had already ascended the pillar, holding the final line of defense at the plate’s controls. The corpses of both her friends and Shinra operatives littered the ground on every floor and staircase of the pillar. They couldn’t let their sacrifice go to waste… And of course, she didn’t want to become one of those corpses herself.

“One of them’s here!”

One of the soldiers shouted as he spotted her - their guns training towards Jessie. Jessie just smiled playfully as they began to fire on her position - taking cover behind a few crates. Sure, the odds were against her - but she was perfectly geared for an encounter like this. She was the tech expert of her cell of Avalanche - one specializing in explosives. Reaching into the bag in her pocket, she fished out another of her self-made bombs - one she was certain would be able to take out the group that was after her.

Peeking from behind her cover, she flipped the fuse - and prepared to throw the bomb.

“Here you go! I’ve got plen-”

BOOM!

The bomb blew up in her hand before she got the chance to throw it. As the bomb was supposed to take out the entire group of Shinra soldiers, it was remarkably strong. Now, all the strength of that explosion was directed back at its creator. The explosion ripped through Jessie’s body - the flames and pressure touching her very flesh. The hand that had been holding the bomb was gone, along with a large chunk of her arm - only a short stump remaining near her shoulder. The explosion hit hard against Jessie’s armor - the armor also being what saved her life in the first place. It took the brunt of the explosion - at the cost of being completely destroyed. The pieces of her blue shirt that were exposed were burned off by the flames - those flames also charring her skin.

However, the part of her shirt underneath the armor remained mostly intact - only a few tears opening across it. It hugged her tits tightly, bringing out their shape - along her personalized chestplate, it emphasized Jessie’s tits. She had long realized that wearing something like that made her various flirtations even more effective - and employed that to its fullest extent. Her pants were consumed almost entirely by the flames as well. Her legs ended up badly burned - her skin sizzling and peeling off in a few spots as her flesh was partially cooked.

The explosion also threw Jessie backwards, right behind the crates she was hiding behind before. That spared her from the series of bullets which were sent towards her. The brown-haired girl fell back, crashing into the ground in complete shock. The harsh landing caused her handgun to fly out of her surviving hand - falling off the tower’s side and plummeting towards the ground tens of floors below. Her body hurt so much… There were so many parts of her that were filled with pain. Her arm was gone, too… And most of her c-clothes were gone, as well! She could barely move, the explosion successfully taking her out. She messed up again, didn’t she… Just like with the bomb for the sector 1 reactor, she had made a fatal mistake… Only this time, it’d be fatal for her, not for countless innocents. “So… That’s my punishment… How fitting….” She commented internally with a sad smile forming on her lips - not aware that her actual punishment was only about to begin.

The soldiers cautiously approached Jessie’s hiding point, their guns at the ready. They stopped for a moment in front of the crates, waiting for any reaction from her. As she didn’t move, one of them peeked around the corner - only to see Jessie’s badly wounded form splayed out on the ground. As she saw him, she just closed her eyes - accepting this was how her life would end. He trained the gun at her, and was ready to pull the trigger - however, the sight of Jessies boobs poking through her dress and her lacy panties drew his attention. He kept the gun pointing at her, though - but was stopped by another soldier going past him.

“It’s fine, she’s harmless now… And we could all have some fun.”

The man considered that for a moment - but in the end knew he was right. According to the reports, the resistance at the pillar had been all but wiped out. One of these had taken control of the top level, but all other levels were back under Shinra control. The turks would take care of the man at the top… With how high they were, it seemed impossible that anyone would get to them. They’d have to enter at the very bottom and fight their way up all the way to here… Yeah, like any of those slums rats could even do that.

With that in mind, the soldiers began to approach her. Jessie’s brow furrowed as she heard them - what were they implying? She got her answer soon enough as one of the armored hands grabbed onto her panties - and tore them straight off, uncovering her cunt. A shiver went up her body as her snatch was immediately assaulted by the warm, smoke-filled air - Jessie’s eyes popping open. She looked at the soldier with confusion on her face - confusion that the one of the men decided to answer.

“We know who you are, cunt. You’re the one who made all those bombs, aren’t you? We all saw the recordings. Those explosions… They were all your fault! You won’t get off so easily - you will suffer for that.”

Jessie opened her mouth, trying to deny it - but she couldn’t. She was responsible for all those deaths - she could never deny that. She didn’t know that the only reason the explosion was so massive was because Shinra detonated the reactor themselves. Her guilty conscience was telling her she deserved this… But she was only trying to do good! This was all for the planet… If they hadn’t acted, Shinra would have sucked the planet dry!

“Forgot how to speak, bitch? That’s fine - there’s nothing you could tell us anyways. Shinra doesn’t negotiate with terrorists. All that’s waiting for you is pain - and then a swift termination.”

The man explained that coldly while pushing her legs apart - Jessie whimpering in pain as his hands touched the reddened, sensitive parts of her burnt skin. She looked down in horror as she realized what he was doing - just in time for his cock to plunge into the tight depths of her pussy. She jumped up again at the unwanted penetration - a ‘No!’ making it past her lips now. Her usual flirtatious behaviour had led to many one-night stands with men she found attractive - she was sort of an expert at that. She was certain that if she kept at it, even the spiky-haired mercenary would have given in to her charms… Not to mention how fun it’d be to steal him away in front of Tifa. But those plans would never come to fruition. And her sexual experience was perfectly consensual before this… To be penetrated so suddenly by an enemy soldier left her feeling completely violated.

The man fucked her dry - any pleasure she could feel from her pussy easily drowned out by the pain from all over her body. His cock pummeled against her tight pussy walls - going at it as rough as he could. All he cared for was his own pleasure - and if he made the terrorist slut hurt in the process, all the better. He continued to fuck her as hard as he could - Jessie’s pussy bruised badly because of it. She hated it, she hated every moment of it… But she was forced to take it. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, running down her cheeks - the soldiers laughing at her as they noticed them.

“Crying already, whore? But we’re only getting started!”

One of them openly mocked her as he sat on top of her belly - Jessie’s eyes bulging as his rough pants pressed against her oversensitive skin. She let out another pained cry as a result, her torso struggling on the ground - her surviving arm moving towards the man in a weak attempt to push him off. It failed, though - the man just slapping her hand away as his hands grabbed onto her tits. Disgust filled her face at his strong grasp - that sensation only growing stronger as the man ripped what still remained of her shirt off. Her average titties bounced because of the pressure he put on them - Jessie hating the sensation. The man didn’t stop there, though - his hands returning to grope the flesh of her chest. He crushed her boobs in his hands, each filling one fully - causing Jessie even more pain via a part of her body which escaped the blast pretty intact. The man put his fingers to work on his chest hard - pinching hard and squeezing her tits with no pattern to it. All he wanted was to torment the girl for all that she had done - her breasts the perfect outlet for that.

Finally, after grabbing her nipples and pulling on them so hard that Jessie thought he was going to rip them off, the man freed his cock from his pants. He slid it in between her tits. It was nowhere as painful as the cock that was still pounding her slit - but it was maybe even more degrading… To have her chest be treated as just a masturbatory tool… There was more to her than just those sacks of fat! The man closed her tits around his cock, kneading them around his erection - and once he had created a crevice that felt good enough, he began sliding his shaft in and out of it. To prevent it from getting boring from her, he kept grinding his fingers against her tits - checking out how far he could push his finger into the soft flesh of her boobs before it’d start pushing him back. His nails dug into her skin - leaving scratches across her skin even after he’d stop.

The discharge of semen delivered to her snatch made her insides revolt - and with a man sitting on top of her belly, that only made matters even worse. The sensation of the soldier’s warm, sticky seed flowing so deep into her body… Jessie found it disgusting beyond belief. The spray of cum over her face, upper body and tits that came from the man fucking her titties was much better by comparison… Even if it was still sleazy to have his spunk dirty so much of her skin, at the very least it remained on the outside… Oh, what she wouldn’t do for a shower right now! She wished for nothing more than to wash all that filth off her body - but deep down Jessie knew she’d never get the chance. 

As the two men withdrew from her body, more soldiers approached her. However, as more of them moved for her at once, they couldn’t all fit in behind Jessie’s cover at the same time. Quickly, they decided to move her into a more open location. Grabbing Jessie by her ankles and surviving arm, they brought her over to the floor’s central platform. There was enough room for everyone there. One of the soldiers laid down there in preparation for that - Jessie dumped on top of him. He grabbed her hips as he guided her snatch onto her cock - earning another pained squeal from Jessie as his fingers touched against her burnt skin. As he noticed that, he began to rub them against it - earning more pained groans from the terrorist as he forced his shaft up her pussy. He didn’t mind the fresh semen one of his companions left there at all. It provided him with extra lubrication - something much needed for Jessie herself was not going to get wet anytime soon. That’s why the hands on her hips helped, too - pulling Jessie’s cunt further onto his prick whenever he thrust upwards.

Jessie grit her teeth, looking down at the man penetrating her - and doing her best not to show how much agony she was in. She had noticed that the men were enjoying it… She didn’t want to give them any more pleasure than what her body was already providing them with. However, with her body already in a terrible state, she didn’t have a lot of strength to keep it up. It’d just take one more source of pain to make her squirm once more - and the soldiers were glad to provide her with one.

One of the soldiers approached Jessie from behind - stroking himself off on the way. He spit on his hand, then spread the saliva over his prick - hoping for a little more friction for what he was about to do. A shiver of shock went through Jessie’s body as his dick pressed against the tight ring of her asshole. She clenched her sphincter downtown, trying to deny him the entrance to her ass. He just pushed harder against her anus - her defenses failing soon after. Jessie let out a long howl of pain as he tore through it, the muscle forced open to more agony. A strong twitch shook her body as a result, too. She closed her eyes at the exertion her body was being put through. Fresh tears flowed down her face - brought forth by the sodomizing she was the victim of.

Getting inside her asshole was a triumph, but the soldier wasn’t nowhere near done. For him, that was only the start. Jessie was forced to feel his every thrust in excruciating detail as the walls of her ass were forced to accommodate his cock. He took pleasure in forcing his way in deeper and deeper - causing Jessie more and more pain in the process. Finally, with a groan of satisfaction, he was able to sheathe himself inside her fully - his balls slamming against her butt as he slid in. At that point, Jessie was openly sobbing. The brutal assfukcing was something that was simply impossible for her to endure - the girl now having both of her lower holes stretched out with her rapists’ dicks.

As if that wasn’t enough suffering for the Avalanche girl already, yet another man walked up to her. She looked up at him through her tears - wondering, what he’d do to her. His fist crushed into her jaw a moment later, dislocating it. Jessie just stared at him in shock as blood began to pour from her open mouth - watching him free his cock too. The man didn’t want to take any chances with Jessie biting him - so he made sure she couldn’t. With that out of the way, he was free to shove his erection right into her open mouth - causing Jessie more pain as her unhinged jaw was forced down by his prick. The wetness brought on by her saliva made Jessie’s mouth the best orifice to fuck by far - the man able to quickly start facefucking her at a high pace. 

His cock rammed against the back of her mouth as he raped her mouth, eventually making it into her throat - Jessie gagging on his shaft as it plugged her neck. Drool dribbled out of her broken mouth, sliding down her chin - and dripping onto her tits as well. Her face began to grow red as her airways were blocked off - Jessie starting to choke on his prick as he continued to keep it deep inside her mouth. Two cocks were already bad enough… But three was just so much more painful! Ah, why couldn’t her bomb have killed her? Then, she wouldn’t have to endure all this… Jessie found herself wishing for death as her gangrape continued - knowing that it probably awaited her at the end anyways.

The sensation of a soldier cumming into her pussy was just as bad the second time - only this time, there was more semen inside her. Still, each spurt of cum that shot into her made her stomach wring itself out. The sticky release into her asshole didn’t feel nearly as awful by comparison… Even if it went much deeper into her bowels. At least, that part of her was ready to that liquid back out right away - her asshole dripping with semen as the man pulled out. The climax into her mouth was a lot more disgusting, though. Some of the sticky substance shot down her gullet - forcing her to swallow it. The majority of it stayed inside her mouth - forcing her to taste the man’s salty semen. And some of it splattered her face - her cheeks and chin covered in white. With her mouth hanging open after the man pulled out, some of his semen flowed out of it - Jessie trying to spit more of it out, too.

The group raping Jessie passed her on for more rape once they were done with her - Jessie forced to endure another round of rough group rape. The wound in her shoulder was painful, but ultimately not life-threatening - given the men as much time with the Avalanche girl as they desired.

A few rounds later, a thoroughly-used Jessie laid on top of a man who was plundering her cunt. She had lost track of how many orgasms she had been forced to take at that point. She was just limply laying on top of the man - and taking his cock. The man had taken notice of her overall unresponsiveness - agreeing it was time to finish her off. One of them grabbed a long metal pole that laid nearby - a pole that had been knocked out of the pillar’s structure by one of Jessie’s earlier explosions. As Jessie laid on top of the man, her ass was free for all kinds of mischief - including what he intended to do. The touch of cold metal against her bare skin was enough to cause Jessie to stir - the girl looking back just in time to see the pole as it was forced into her asshole.

She looked back in utter shock, unable to understand what was going on. Her ass was at least accustomed to penetration at that point - but the rough, jagged edges of the pole still wounded her inner walls. Blood began to run free from her ass as her rectum was scratched to the point of bleeding - and that was even before the rod hit the back of it. Her eyes bulged in their sockets as she felt the pole press against the back wall - the pressure on it growing higher and higher before it finally burst through. Jessie’s mouth flapped open in shock, more drool - mixed with semen - spat out of it as her face was twisted in more pain. She still had troubles understanding what was going on. She couldn’t make the connection with the sensation she could feel in her belly as the metal pushed up her abdomen, making it past her guts. As it slammed into her midsection a few times, Jessie began to understand. She coughed some blood out as the rod tore through it and into her ribcage - her lungs flooded with blood. Her entire body began to spasm as the pole slid into her neck - plugging it yet again, but this time from the opposite end. As her mouth opened, Jessie stared at the piece of metal emerging from between her lips - her blood splashing onto her face as well as onto the man below her, who was still pounding her cunt. But not for long - soon after, he deposited his seed into her snatch, and shoved her off his body.

Jessie laid on her back on the floor, impaled ass-to-mouth with a piece she herself had blown off the pillar. She was quickly bleeding out internally - to some of the men stroking it off for a final cum tribute to her corpse. As they did, one of the soldiers held his hand up to his helmet. There was a transmission incoming… Huh? They had lost contact with the units below them? Who could even be able to break through their ranks at this point? Either way, the course was clear - they needed to finish the bitch off and prepare for battle.

Loading up his gun, the man walked up to Jessie - and pressed it right against her forehead. At that point, Jessie’s gaze was blurry - and she had troubles focusing it. Still, straining herself, she was able to make out that it was a gun. “Mother… Father… Biggs… Wedge… I’m so-”

BLAM!

Jessie’s brains were sprayed onto the metal floor below her as a giant hole formed in her forehead - just in time for Cloud and Tifa to arrive at the scene. As the final shudders began to shake her body, the mercenary and the martial artist began their payback against Jessie’s rapists and killers. In the end, they’ve arrived too late to save her. Once done with the soldiers, the two took a long, remorseful look at their friend’s corpse - forced to accept that she was yet another terrible death brought on by Shinra.


End file.
